Megaman Battle Network Black OX
Megaman Battle Network Black OX 'Known as '''Battle Network Rockman EXE Black OX '(バトルネットワーク ロックマンエグゼブラックOX) In Japan is the eighth game of the Megaman Battle Network Series for the Virtual Console. By the lowest fans that has learned programming is this game cancelled. Story In 20XX the technology after the programming 50 years ago Space Net base is missing by the powerfull programm named Omega. Lan had his Summer vacation done. and Haruka television don't works. After finishing virusses Lan learned how the new Exterminal PET works. after yesterday Lan are for the first time going to ACDC Elementary school and have finally teacher Ms Mari there. After that he saw an bullied boy named Toby This child says that he is bullied by this 3 teens that are working with WWT an new net crime organization with not much known about this crime. Thoughout the school Lan are have an new day with new friends and rivals. Character Bios * '''Lan Hikari is the 12 year old, somewhat headstrong operator of MegaMan and the hero of the series. Lan lives in DenTech Citty along with his group of friends, Dex, Mayl Yai and Toby. He is a 6th grader at DenTech Academy. He is a somewhat bright and popular kid but does not enjoy studying or placing much effort into any class other than Virus Busting. He is rather scatterbrained and has quite a temper. Lan, along with MegaMan, is challenged to save the world from the net mafia WWW and WWT. * MegaMan.EXE is the main character of the Mega Man Battle Network series, MegaMan is Lan's NetNavi He is a non-elemental NetNavi with keen intellect and strong process abilities. He and Lan have a strong bond and make a powerful net battling team. * Dex Oyama is described as a bully in the opening of the story but quickly becomes friends with Lan. He isn't very intelligent but has a great heart, refusing to stay in someone's debt. His NetNavi is GutsMan. * GutsMan.EXE is Dex's strong NetNavi. His large size, strength, and lack of intelligence is a great reflection of his operator's personality. GutsMan favors brawns over brain and can be quick to attack. He and MegaMan become friendly rivals during the game. * Mayl Sakurai is Lan's neighbor and childhood friend. She is very neat and organized and is always looking after Lan, especially for his school work. Her crush on Lan is apparent, but Lan is too "dense" to see. Mayl's NetNavi is Roll. * Roll is Mayl's Navi and is one of the few female Navis in the series. She isn't the fighting type but is still a great fighter. The romantic relationship between her and MegaMan is much more apparent between them than it is between their operators. Yai Ayanokoji is a new student during the beginning of the game and is top of the class. She is so smart that she is in the same grade as Lan and his friends, but she is about 2 years younger. She is the daughter of a very rich family and can act snobbish at times. Her Navi, Glyde, has a butler based personality. * Glyde is Yai's Navi and her loyal subject. His role in the game isn't very prominent but is nevertheless a friend of MegaMan. Toby Iwane An new student that are knowing his 3 rivals by his E that stance for World Terror In the beginning he is one year younger then Lan and is rich and powerfull by weathers. He is very believed and is very friendly by his new friends from Lan. * TornadoMan '''Is Takaki's Navi he has strongest Tornado Powers and are weakness by World Terror strikes. Only Megaman can defeat these. Tornadoman is Megaman childhood friend. After 8 years after his missing. Bosses the game has 14 bosses, each of which is a NetNavi operated by a WWT or WWW member, and a final boss. Tornadoman.EXE Quint.EXE Chillman.EXE Protoman.EXE and Gutsman.EXE are in-between bosses and their operators are not WWW or WWT. # Waterman.EXE (operated by Blake Elliot) # Audioman.EXE (operated by Freddy Carter) # Hornetman.exe (operated by Harley Ryan) #* Tornadoman.EXE (operated by Toby Iwane) #* GutsMan.EXE (operated by Dex) # Sheepman.EXE (operated by Amber Hillton) # Danganman.EXE (operated by Melissa Morgan) #* Quint.EXE (operated by Norbert Clark) #* Protoman.EXE (operated by Chaud) #* Tornadoman.EXE (operated by Toby Iwane) # Waterman.EXE (operated by Blake Elliot) # Batteryman.EXE (solo Net Navi) #* Chillman.EXE (operated by Chisao # Jewelman.EXE (solo Net Navi) # Cloakman.EXE (solo Net Navi) # CopMan.EXE (solo Net Navi) # Jewelman.EXE (solo Net Navi) # Blademan.EXE (solo Net Navi) # Fakeman.EXE (solo Net Navi # Omega ''Optional NetNavis:'' * Splashwoman.EXE (operated by Daisy Grace) * Turboman.EXE (operated by Kai Todoroki) * Magmaman.EXE (operated by Mr Match) * Frostman.EXE (operated by Mark Webbleton) * AXL.EXE (operated by Rick) ''Hidden/Secret NetNavis:' * Honeywoman.EXE * Mistwoman.EXE * X.EXE * Concreteman.EXE Gallery Trivia *The game box art shows only Megaman.EXE and not Lan Hikari Maarten says that there is no place on the paper to drawing it. *The game excepts more Megaman 9 10 11 or the Fangames robot masters in there by after the ending of Megaman Battle Network 6. Category:Mega Man Battle Network games Category:Future games